jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Beardini the Pirate Magician
Beardini the Pirate Magician is a character from the Disney Junior series Jake and the Never Land Pirates.He is a legendary pirate magician who lives on Never Land.He is voiced by Steve Valentine. Background History Beardini is quite known for his skill as a magician.However Beardini seem to have disappear from Never Land for many centuries.It wouldn't be until episode "The Remarkable Beardini! " reveals that Beardini didn't leave but was merely confined in a chest with swords going through it as part of a new trick he was trying to perfect.But in the end Beardini couldn't get out do to not reading the instructions to his latest magic trick. Personality Beardini is a stickler to the rule that a magician will never reveal his secrets and prevents those from learning his tricks.Beardini takes great pride in, and often brags about, his abilities.He hates to look like a fool and hates having others entering his lair. Powers and Abilities Beardini is a powerful magician, whose magic comes from the hat and the wand, but the magic he can produce—mainly due to the nature of his paraphernalia and his state of mind—is limited to stage magic, conjuring, and comedic effects. These include (but are not limited to) conjuring masses of flowers and cards to distract opponents, polymorphing people and objects at will, enlarging his glove to catch is opponent, conjuring door traps, animating lifeless objects, and making objects disappear into his hat. His magic is highly versatile and often catches others off guard. Roles in the series While not making a physical appearance in the episode "Invisible Jake", he is briefly mentioned simply as the pirate magician.While hiking through Never Land Jake and his crew discovers the lair of the Pirate Magician, which is now abandon.While searching through the various wonder within the magician's lair Jake come across a gold ring that turns the wearer invisible. Jake and crew decide to take the ring before it falls into the wrong hands.Captain Hook and his crew soon arrive determined to claim the ring power for himself. Beardini first appeared in the episode "The Remarkable Beardini! ",Captain Hook and Mr. Smee accidentally set him free while searching through the magician's lair for treasure.Captain Hook tricks Beardini into believing Jake stole his Invisibility Ring.Soon Beardini confronts Jake and his crew to retrieve his ring.But during his battle with Jake, Beardini soon get caught in one of his own tricks, allowing Jake the chance to reveals that he and his crew never meant to steal Beardini's ring and was protecting it from Captain Hook.Beardini is released from his trick just as Izzy returns revealing that Hook and are making another attempt to steal Beardini's magic from his lair. Beardini teleports, himself,Jake and his crew to his lair to stop Hook and Smee from escaping with any of his magic and showing off his power at the same time by turning Hook and Smee into rabbits.Jake worried about Hook and Smee asked Beardini will they always be stuck in that form, Beardini assured the young captain that the duo will return to there original form sooner or later. Beardini reappears in the episode "Magical Mayhem!" is set to host a magic show aboard his ship.during the show Beardini reveals one of his greatest magic trick, magical rings seeing the wonders of the rings first hand Captain Hook steals them.Beardini accompanies Jake and his crew and retrieving the magical rings Hook before he could use its powers to harm all of Never Land in the process.Beardini is last seen after his rings are return and seeing how dangerous the rings could be in the wrong hands Beardini use his magic to send the rings somewhere they can never be found again. Episode Appearances *"Invisible Jake" (mentioned only) * "The Remarkable Beardini! " (first appearance) * "Magical Mayhem!" Gallery The Remarkable Beardini!01.jpg The Remarkable Beardini!02.jpg The Remarkable Beardini!03.jpg Beardini-DJ Shuffle.jpeg The Remarkable Beardini!04.jpeg The Remarkable Beardini!05.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Magic Users Category:Pirates Category:Singing Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Mischievous characters